The Last War
by dark-dukemon-14
Summary: Las dimensiones corren peligro de ser destruidas y solo un grupo de guerreros podrá evitarlo y vencer al mal ellos son... Los Guerreros Elementales


Notas del capítulo:

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, POKEMON, HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Y FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Y DIGIMON QUE APARECEN O APARECERSAN NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LOS UTILISO POR DIVERSION #^_^#. SOLO ME PERTENESEN DOS PERSONAJES POR CREACIÓN PROPIA

YO: HACI QUE ESPERO Y NO ME DEMANDEN JEJEJE ╮(╯▽╰)╭

¿?: PARA MI QUE SI TE DEMANDAN *^▁^* JAJAJA

YO: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO NARUTO →_→

NARUTO: NO AHÍ DE QUE Q_Q ESTE... POR CIERTO ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?

YO: AHHHH MI NOMBRE ES dark-dukemon-14

NARUTO: ¿dar QUE?

¿?: ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

NARUTO: HOLA SAKURA-CHAN ¿QUE HACES AQUI? (^▽^)

SAKURA: HOLA NARUTO ^_^|| VINE A BUSCARTE PARA QUE YA EMPIESE LA HISTORIA Y ¿POR CIERTO...?

YO: ¿QUE PASA? -_-!

SAKURA: ¿TU ERES EL JEFE VERDAD?, SOLO QUIERO ACLARARTE UNA COSA

YO: QUE COSA

SAKURA: ESPERO QUE ME PAGUES LO SUFIENTE POR QUE NO PIENSO TRABAJAR GRATIS

YO: NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO

SAKURA: DEBERAS

YO: CLARO POR QUE SOLO SALDRAS EN ESTE

SAKURA: QUE OYE ESPERA

YO: NO HAY TIEMPO PARA EXPLICASIONES, NARUTO POR FAVOS ASNOS LOS HONORES

NARUTO: SERA UN PLACER ¡COMENZAMOS!

Capítulo 01: El Renacer de una leyenda. La Aparición del Ejercito del Apocalipsis

Toluca. Estado de México, 19:45 horas (07:45 P.M.)

El día termina como cualquier otro, mientras que el sol da sus últimos rayos de luz, en las calles solo se puede apreciar los coches silbándole a otro para que se moviera y dejara pasar al que sigue. El cielo se distingue por un tono gris que rodea todo y a todos debido a la contaminación provocada por los coches, los incendios forestales y el humo de las fábricas, etc. A lo lejos lo que parece ser un niño jugando a las atrapadas con su padre, es en realidad un hombre que persigue al niño que le robo la billetera. Lo que se ve como una pareja dándose de besos en un callejón, son en realidad una muchacha que está a punto de ser violada y lo que aparenta ser alguien que ayudaría a la chica, es solo una persona que va pasando.

El nombre de aquel joven es Alan Hernández, un joven de cabello corto, color... negro (si ya se, que obvio), Alto, de cuerpo atlético, tez morena clara y cuyos ojos son de un color azul rey, que venía llegando a su departamento después de un largo día de escuela y trabajo pero algo le pasaba porque se veía muy deprimido, más de lo normal

¿? : Hola Alan ¿Qué tal tu día?-Le pregunto una chica de tez clara, Cabello largo y lacio rubio (no natural ºUº) y unos ojos del mismo color que responde al nombre de nombre Jesica mientras bajaba por las escaleras del departamento

Alan: Hola Jesica, Pues normal como siempre-Respondió ojiazul en un tono demasiado tranquilo para que no notaran como estaba.

Jesica: Ahí amigo que aburrido eres, ya se te hiso costumbre ¿verdad?-le decía la castaña mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro para alegrarlo un poco

Alan: Tal vez si o tal vez no, por cierto ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el ojiazul mientras le Jesica comenzó a bajar las escaleras, por lo que parecía tenía mucha prisa por irse ya

Jesica: Es que tengo una entrevista de trabajo, nos vemos después Alan -le sacudía la mano en señal de despedida a lo que Alan correspondió esta. Una vez solo prosiguió su camino hacia su habitación por que incluso el sueño ya empezaba a ganarle y quería descansar de una vez por todas. Al cabo después de subir unos pisos Alan por fin había llegado a su departamento, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en aquel oscuro lugar. Una vez ahí se dirigió directamente hacia su recamara que estaba toda desordenada entre películas, animes, videojuegos, etc. Para acostarse en su cama de una vez ya que no aguantaba más. Antes de dormirse se puso a reflexionar lo aburrida que era su vida

Alan: Otro día igual de aburrido. Entre la escuela el trabajo y la escuela no me dejan tiempo libre, Jesica tiene razón mi vida es muy aburrida, ahhh desearía… que algo interesante pasara… al menos… durante un día-dijo para sí mismo al momento en que se recostaba en su confortable cama mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando de poco en poco, el sueño se apoderaba de él. Pero todo cambio cuando de repente se escucha una explosión que causa que Alan se despertara de golpe y que se callera de la cama-¡ ¿pero qué chingados...?!-replico el ojiazul mientras se reponía levantándose y dirigiéndose a su ventana para saber que pasaba cuando este se asomó jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que vería. Aparecían varios seres con formas de ángeles y demonios que iban avanzando por la calle mientras que asesinaban a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino ya fuera hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y animales , las armas de aquellos seres tenían formas extrañas hasta parecían sacados de una película de ciencia ficción ya que los ángeles tenían un tipo de espadas laser al igual que sus escudos y cubrían sus cuerpos con una armadura blanca con toques dorados que variaban en cada uno y los demonios tenían grandes hachas, lanzas y mazos, estos llevaban una armadura un poco distinta a la de los ángeles en color negro y toques rojos

Alan: ¿Qué demonios es esto?-se preguntó el pelinegro a sí mismo, al igual que solo pensaba en escapar de ese lugar, así que se vistió rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de su departamento. Pero algo lo detiene puesto que al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta esta es abierta de golpe impactando contra el rostro de Alan, causando que este cayera al suelo quejándose del dolor provocado por el golpe. Para cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que los responsables habían sido un ángel y un demonio que entraron en la habitación

Demonio: Aquí esta nuestro objetivo, lo exterminare-menciono aquel ser de piel (si es que tienen) roja con dos afilados cuernos en su cabeza y una lanza en la mano derecha, lo que hiso que a Alan se sobresaltara por lo que había escuchado

Alan: Alto esperen ¿por qué me quieren matar?-les pregunta sin recibir respuesta alguna de ellos. Alan sabía que no tendría escapatoria así que solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, para que lo único que logro sentir como era atravesado en el pecho por la lanza al igual que como salía por su espalda, aquel despiadado demonio lo levanto sujetándolo de la lanza y arrojándolo contra la pared. El ángel solo observo como iba cayendo al suelo mientras se formaba un charco de sangre en el piso

Ángel: Parece que la información que nos dieron no era del todo cierta. Reagrupen las tropas-dijo el ser de alas blancas mientras le daba la espalda al desfallecido.

Alan [pensando]: m-maldita seas... si hubiera sabido que así... acabaría mí vida… mínimo me hubiera… gustado tocarle… los p-pe-echos a Jesica-reflexionaba el ojiazul mientras sentía como las fuerzas se le iban de todo el cuerpo especialmente de los parpados. Apreciando la última vista que tendría de la puesta del sol de su vida, parecía que no quedaba alguna esperanza para salvarlo, hasta que noto un pequeño brillo que al buscar de donde venía no lograba dar con el punto de origen de esta. Mientras la luz iba en aumento y rodeaba el cuerpo de Alan hasta que de un destello desaparecieron tanto Alan como la extraña luz. El anterior demonio se dio cuenta de aquel brillo y regreso rápidamente, al entrar observo que no estaba el cuerpo del chico solo estaba la sangre, aquel ser se enfureció soltando un gruñido de frustración que es escucho en todo el lugar aun a pesar de los demás gritos

Ángel: Maldición parece que ya ha comenzado, rápido avisemos a su ilustrísima- dijo aquel ángel demasiado preocupado a lo que el demonio solo asintió

Aldea de Konoha, País del fuego, 07:45 horas

Amanece en la aldea y al parecer todos los habitantes comienzan con su rutina de todos los días de un forma muy alegre, pero el lugar que nos concentraremos será en un bosque cercano a la aldea de Konoha donde 3 jóvenes de entre los 16 y 17 años regresaban a su hogar después de cumplir una de muchas misiones que tenían. Mientras caminaban a uno se le ocurrió iniciar una conversación puesto que ya se había aburrido

¿? : Oigan ¿qué tal les pareció la misión chicas?-pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos de un fuerte color azul y de tez poco bronceada, mientras mostraba una sonrisa a sus compañeras de viaje que respondía al nombre de Naruto

¿? : Pues a mí no me gusto Naruto, además de que estuvo muy aburrida-dijo una joven de cabello rosa, piel clara y ojos jade

¿? : Estuviste aburrida ¿Por la misión? ¿O por qué no pudiste estar sola con Naruto? frente de marquesina-se burló una muchacha de misma edad que la otra. Igualmente rubia pero de un tono más claro que el chico, de piel clara y ojos de un tono azul celeste lo que causo un sonrojo tanto en sus otros dos acompañantes

¿? : ¡Que fue lo que dijiste Ino-Cerda!- dijo la peli rosa mientras se formaba un aura de furia (roja) alrededor de ella y se notaban una venas en su frente

Ino: ¡A quien llamas cerda! ¡Maldita frentona!-termino de decir la ojiazul mientras se preparaban para golpearse ambas chicas hasta que Naruto las detuvo interponiéndose entre ambas

Naruto: Cálmate ya Sakura-Chan y tu también Ino. ¿Que no pueden pasar 5 minutos sin que quieran matarse? ¿O qué?-dijo el ojiazul mientras ponía una expresión alegre lo que causo que ambas chicas se tranquilizaran

Sakura: Tienes razón Naruto, hay que apurarnos o si no Tsunade-Sama se enojara con nosotros-con este comentario Naruto e Ino se angustiaron ya que sabían cómo era la Hokage cuando se enojaba

Naruto: Ti… tienes razón Sakura-Chan mejor hay que darnos prisa-dijo el pelirrubio mientras empezaba a correr detrás de la ojijade

Ino: Oigan espérenme no me dé...jen-pauso la ojiazul mientras notaba como algo se formaba en el cielo-Oigan chicos ¿qué es eso?-dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo en la dirección de aquel extraño avistamiento

Naruto: ¿Que es que Ino?-comento el pelirrubio mientras tanto el como la peli rosa dirigían la mirada para el lugar señalado por la ojiazul.

La sorpresa fue igual para los tres al ver algo parecido a un agujero negro que se formaba en el cielo seguido de varias brisas de viento

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-dijo el pelirrubio en el momento en que se preparaban para cualquier cosa que salieran de ahí junto con sus compañeras. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando se dieron cuenta que lo que emergió era una persona que al salir del portal este se cerro mientras este iba cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, todos se preocuparon por lo que pasaría cuando llegara abajo, así que comenzaron a correr para detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde puesto que se oyó un gran estruendo de la tierra al mismo tiempo que una nube de polvo se levantó. Al disiparse el polvo Naruto se apresuró para ayudar a quien aterrizo ahí hasta que se detuvo por que escucho una voz...

¿? : A-a-ayúdenme... por favor-la silueta de una persona comenzó a formarse entre el polvo, Sakura e Ino se apresuraron y fueron las primeras en ir a revisarlo por ser las ninjas médico.

Cuando estaban cerca de él lograron distinguir que era un hombre de al parecer entre los 17 y 18 años de cabello corto y de color blanco y de tez clara pero lo que más las sorprendió fueron esos ojos de un rojo carmesí que parecían como si la sangre los empezará a inundar. Después de que este intentara dar unos pasos tambaleándose perdió totalmente la fuerza mientras se desplomo cayendo al piso rápidamente las dos ninjas se acercaron al desfallecido hombre

Sakura: No te muevas, te ayudaremos esta bien-dijo la ojijade al momento de sacar unas vendas del bolso que tría

Ino: ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la ojiazul mientras revisaba a aquel sujeto, entonces noto que estaba gravemente lastimado puesto que mucha sangre estaba cayendo de todo su cuerpo.

¿? : C-creo…que esa es… U-una pregunta… muy es-estupida-reclamo el peliblanco con demasiado esfuerzo, cuando termino de hablar parecía que sus fuerzas se le habían acabado.

Naruto: Tranquilo vas a estar bien por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el pelirrubio algo o mejor dicho demasiado intrigado por la respuesta

¿? : A...Alan-fue lo último que pudo decir el peli blanco antes de quedar inconsciente

Continuara...

Notas finales del capítulo:

YO: WOU AL FINTERMINE MI PRIMER FIC, POR CIERTO PERDONEN QUE SE REPITAN MUY SEGUIDO ALGUNAS PALABRAS ES QUE NO SOY MUY BUENO EN ESTO DE LA REDACCIÓN

¿? : CREO QUE ESO YA SE NOTO

YO: BUENO LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOLO SE ESCRIBIR DE LA FORMA BASICA, ALAN

ALAN: DA LO MISMO ESO NO IMPORTA PERO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA

YO: Y ¿CUÁL ES?

ALAN: ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS CAMBIASTE MI HASPECTO? ME GUSTABA MAS COMO ESTABA ANTES Y APARTE POR QUE CASI ME MATAS

YO: Y LAS RESPUESTAS A ESAS PREGUNTAS LAS ENCONTRARAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS HASTA ENTONCES…

YO Y ALAN (RESIGNADO -_-U): SAYONARA

PD: POR CIERTO ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE SI ALGUIEN QUISIERA AYUDARME CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESTARIA VASTANTE AGRADECIDO YA QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION Y NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR. SIN MAS QUE DECIR INTERESADOS MANDENME UN CORREO A MI CORERO skate-mercs2 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR A VER LEIDO ESTE FIC


End file.
